The present invention relates to beverage dispensers and in particular to automatic postmix beverage dispensers with a multiflavor valve, a conveyor, and flavor indicators.
Automatic postmix beverage dispensers are known, as described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,975 incorporated herein by reference. It is known to indicate what product is in each cup by marking the cup or the cup lid, however, such known system is cumbersome, costly and not sufficiently versatile.